Road to Recovery
by Hot Milk Rae
Summary: After an ice skating incident, Alex helps Olivia by employing some alternative healing methods...


**Title**: Road To Recovery

**Fandom**: Law & Order: SVU

**Pairing**: Alex/Olivia

**Spoilers**: None

**Disclaimer**: Dick Wolf owns 'em, not us. Sadly.

**Rating**: MA +

**AN**: Google Docs is the most fun EVER!

…

**Road To Recovery**

**…**

"This is all your fault, you know," Olivia grumbled as they sat in the emergency waiting room at the hospital. "'Let's go ice skating!' you said. 'It's going to be fun!' you said. 'I figure skated competitively for years and never had an injury!' you said. Now look at me." The detective gestured at her ankle, which seemed to have swollen even more since their arrival.

"You made up that last part," Alex said as she fussed over Olivia, threading worried fingers through her girlfriend's hair. "I had several figure skating injuries in junior high school."

Olivia allowed Alex's touch, even leaning in to it so that she could seek comfort while they waited. "I bet they weren't from falling on your ass, though," she said glumly.

"No," Alex admitted. "Repetitive motion strains, mostly. I'm sorry you hurt your ankle, baby. I don't think it's broken, though."

"The worst part is that I'll be right back here in a couple of days with tendinitis."

The ADA's eyebrows lifted. "Tendinitis?"

"With this bum ankle, who do you think will be doing all of SVU's paperwork?" It was an unfortunate tradition that Olivia had done nothing to discourage in the past, mostly because she suffered fewer injuries than her male colleagues. Any detective riding a desk ended up doing all of the extra paperwork that the rest of the squad had been avoiding. In fact, Olivia would bet money that Munch saved most of his overdue paperwork especially for these occasions.

"You're not going into work," Alex said, the concern in her eyes morphing into explicit authority. "I won't let you putt any weight on that ankle."

"I thought you said it was fine?"

"Stop twisting my words. I said it wasn't broken, I never said it was fine." Her hands moved from the detective's hair to her neck, which was warmer than it should have been. Olivia's ankle may not have been broken, but Alex was pretty sure it hurt like hell. Not that anyone would have known from the brunette's masked expression. It had taken a good five minutes of probing before she had finally collapsed onto the bench outside of the rink, exhausted from the pain of trying to walk, before she had let Alex examine the already swollen ankle.

"Alex, I'll go crazy sitting at home. It's much healthier for my mental state if I'm at least at the precinct. Trust me." She winced as she shifted, already uncomfortable from sitting for the just the half hour that they'd been waiting. There was no way she would make it through a whole day with nothing but the television to distract her.

Alex adjusted her coat, which was tucked underneath Olivia's ankle. Both were resting on a chair she had pulled up in front of them. "I wouldn't say your work environment is exactly good for your mental state. I have court tomorrow morning," she said, only halting her nervous placement of the coat when Olivia put a settling hand on her shoulder. "I'm free the rest of the afternoon. I'll come by after. To help."

Olivia smiled as the blonde peered over at her, clearly distraught by the thought that her date recommendation had ended in a visit to the emergency room. Alex had been completely composed during the cab ride over, but Olivia could see the worried alert in her eyes, and the preoccupied way she bit her lip as she looked over at her. She raised an eyebrow at the ADA. "And how exactly will you help?"

Alex shrugged. "I'll bring you lunch, make you dinner. Keep you company."

Olivia pressed a hand against her girlfriend's knee. "Sweetheart, there's no need for you to do that. I know you're swamped with work."

"All the more reason for me to get out of the office. I can't get anything done there."

A voice called out over the low buzz of the room. "Olivia Benson!" The detective began to move, but Alex immediately grabbed the wheelchair that she'd brought over earlier. The brunette took one look at it and shook her head, struggling to pull herself up.

"Olivia, get in," Alex said. Another shake of her head, which was cut short by the terseness in the ADA's tone. "Olivia Benson, sit," she repeated. Olivia thought for a moment, but after adequately measuring the conviction in the blonde's tone, she maneuvered herself into the chair. There was no reason to make her caretaker angry. She sighed and leaned her head back as Alex wheeled her through the thick double doors.

. . .

An hour and a half later, Olivia's worst fears were confirmed. The ankle wasn't broken, they had taken a radiograph just to be sure, but the detective had been given very specific instructions not to bear any weight on it for at least two days. Alex had made it expressly clear that Olivia would follow these instructions whether she liked it or not, and the ADA had insisted that Olivia ride in the wheelchair out to the car as well before setting her crutches across the back seat. They barely fit, and Olivia scowled as she realized that they would be sitting next to her face for the majority of the ride home. "You couldn't have gotten an SUV, could you? It had to be the smallest Lexus they owned..." she grumbled, irritated by just about everything now that she had been ordered to keep off her feet for two entire days.

"I don't have three kids to drive to soccer practice and ballet class, why should I drive a minivan or an SUV?"

"Because this small car is a death trap," Olivia muttered darkly even though Alex's car wasn't abnormally tiny. The crutches just made it feel cramped.

Alex came around to Olivia's side and gave her a kiss on the cheek before shutting the door. "It won't be so bad," she said once she was settled in the driver's seat. "I'll work from home after court tomorrow and keep you from going stir crazy."

Olivia frowned. She doubted that Alex would be able to distract her from her misery and boredom, although she secretly liked having the attorney fuss over her a little. No one had ever babied her before she and Alex started dating. "You sure you want to hang out with a grump all day?"

"If that grump is you, yes." The ADA started the car and drove home, listening to Olivia give her instructions about which way to take and when to merge without complaint. She knew that the detective was feeling powerless and useless right now, and if being a backseat (or passenger seat, technically) driver made her feel better, than more power to her.

Even though she was incapacitated, Olivia couldn't help checking Alex out while she stopped for a red light. Even after several hours out at Rockefeller center, a frantic drive to the hospital, and a long wait in the emergency room, her girlfriend was still fresh-faced and beautiful. Olivia knew that she probably looked like a train wreck, and she still smelled like hospital. The first thing she wanted to do when she got home was take a nice hot soak in the tub. At least she didn't have a cast to keep dry... one of the only things that had gone her way today.

****. . .****

Olivia sat on the edge of the tub, running her fingers under the hot water that steamed from the faucet Alex had turned on a few minutes earlier, before rushing in to the living room to grab a phone call. The detective assumed from the harried petulance in her tone that she was speaking with the Bureau Chief about tomorrow's court hearing. Alex had been working on it for weeks now, and Olivia could only imagine the stress that the attorney was under. And yet, here she was, escorting her home, cooking (or, in Alex's case, ordering in), and generally making sure she had everything she needed at her fingertips. The thought made a smile curl the detective's lips, despite the ache that still throbbed through the pain medication she had taken with dinner.

She lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side, allowing her bra to follow. Her pants would prove more difficult. She used the sink counter to raise herself on one foot, gingerly peeling one leg away from her now unrecognizably swollen ankle. She lowered herself back down on the edge of the tub and peeled away the other leg. She sighed, realizing she had to repeat the same process unless she wanted to bathe in the black lace underwear that she had worn specifically because she had planned on her date with Alex ending a little differently.

She heard footsteps echoing along the hardwood floor, and grinned inwardly at Alex's voice as it sounded from the bedroom. "Jesus, Olivia!" The footsteps retraced their path down the hallway by a few feet, and the attorney pushed open the door to the bathroom. "I asked you to sit tight," she reprimanded, closing the door behind her. "What am I going to do with you -" She stopped short, halting her tirade as she got a good look at her girlfriend's naked form perched on the edge of the tub, and couldn't help but let her eyes roam quickly over the full breasts and taut stomach, down a pair of muscular legs and... an immensely purple ankle. Alex shook herself out of her reverie and reached an arm out to the brunette. "Let me help you," she said.

Olivia gripped her hand instead and pulled her in for a kiss. "Why don't you get in with me?" she asked. "You could probably use some relaxation before tomorrow."

Another quick kiss, and the attorney pulled back, shaking her head. "No ma'am," she said sternly. "I'm not taking any chances." She let her eyes flit briefly over the olive hued body in front of her. She desperately needed to go over her opening for the next morning, but that thought seemed very far from mind. "I will stay with you, though," she offered with a slight smile. Olivia allowed the attorney to help her into the tub, and she flinched appreciatively at the heat of the water.

"Too hot?" Alex asked, already reaching for the knob.

Olivia shook her head, using the opportunity to kiss the blonde's knuckles. "No," she answered, finally leaning back and closing her eyes. "It's perfect."

Alex took Olivia's seat on the edge of the tub, and made no qualm about appreciating the vision in front of her. The water lapped gently over the detective's nipples, which hardened at the touch of the cool air. Her eyes were closed, her face slack, an expression that Alex had seen many times when she woke before the detective; it was peaceful and tender. Even with the ankle, she had to admit that Olivia Benson was as alluring as always, and she was beginning to feel that sensuality in more places than her head. The sound of a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"See something you like?"

"You could say that," the attorney purred, glancing down into the tub and trying to make out what she could of Olivia's naked body through the water. The water was slightly murky from soap suds, and that gave Alex an idea. "How about I put one of those bath bombs in with you? You deserve a little pampering."

The brunette's eyes brightened. "I want a lavender one, please," she said, smiling despite the pain in her ankle. The small, powdery balls dissolved in hot water, filling the tub with scented oils, and they were one of Olivia's favorite indulgences. The detective could do the butch in a leather jacket thing at work, but Alex knew all of her secret vices. The fact that Olivia bought expensive nail polish, which she used on her toes since she usually ended up breaking her fingernails on the job, was another well-kept secret.

"Your wish is my command." Alex took out a small purple ball from inside the bathroom medicine cabinet, tore off the wrapper, and plopped it in the tub beside Olivia's legs. Soon, the bath had turned a light purple color and the texture of the water was silkier than normal. Alex knelt by the tub and swirled one hand in the water, wishing for a moment that she had taken Olivia up on her offer and joined her girlfriend for a bath. It really did sound nice, but Alex had other plans... plans that required a little more preparation. If she worked late tonight, she could spend most of the next day taking care of Olivia.

"This feels sinfully good..." Olivia drawled. Her eyes were closed and her lips, which had been pressed tight together with pain, had relaxed into a soft smile.

Alex popped the cap off a bottle of shampoo and poured some of the blue gel into her palm. "Here, duck your head under the water and I'll wash your hair for you."

Olivia didn't need to be told twice. She groaned as Alex's fingers began lathering up her hair, massaging the shampoo into her scalp and the back of her neck. When Alex began rubbing her shoulders with warm, soapy hands, Olivia's chin fell forward in bliss. "Are you trying to start something, Counselor?"

"I thought we agreed that you were supposed to rest," Alex said, but her actions contradicted her words. Ignoring the damp spots on her pants from Olivia's bath water, Alex trailed her fingers down her lover's arms, eventually reaching around to give her breasts a firm squeeze. Olivia arched her back slightly, trying not to move her lower body, but eagerly pushing herself further into Alex's hands. "Easy there, stud. You're still injured."

"My breasts aren't," Olivia said, moaning as Alex tweaked one of her nipples. Alex cupped the weight of them in both hands, rolling the hard little tips between each thumb and forefinger. Perhaps the bath had awakened her senses, because the rhythmic gesture was even more arousing than usual. "Like I said, no injuries, but you've caused me some other problems." The ache blossoming between her legs was becoming unbearable even underneath the water.

Alex recognized the look on Olivia's face as she dipped her head back once more, clearly enjoying the effect that the attorney's attention was having on her, but also trying to mitigate any movement at her ankle. Alex moved her hands slowly back up around her shoulders, kneading between them and the neck that now slumped forward at her touch. "I think you've had enough excitement for one night," she whispered, recognizing the first signs of need that were beginning to grow between her own thighs. She had enough to do that night without creating any undue distractions for herself.

She watched as Olivia slipped from her fingers, dipping her head back into the water and rinsing the shampoo from her head. "Thanks for the bath," the detective said, wiping a hand over her eyes. "It was exactly what I needed." Alex reached out her hand with a smile, and helped Olivia to the edge of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her shoulders as the brunette placed one foot, then the other onto the linoleum floor.

"Bed?" Alex asked, and Olivia gave her a somewhat tired nod, and she could see the exhaustion underneath her eyes. "Not with a wet head," she said with a look at the short, dripping locks. "Let me get the hair dryer." She plunged back underneath the sink, bringing back with her a contraption that was as complicated as her own hair dryer at home. Olivia reached over for it. "I've got it," she said. "If you don't mind plugging it in for me."

The blonde shook her head, completing the request and leaning against the sink, peering down at her girlfriend, who, although wrapped in the light green towel, was still quite a sight for tired eyes. She caught Olivia looking up at her, a smile on her face. "Lex? I think I can handle the rest on my own." Alex started, prodding herself off the counter.

"Of course," she said, although she hadn't been thinking at all about Olivia's abilities to dry her hair and brush her teeth. She had been focused instead on the crevice between her legs, which the towel had haphazardly revealed.

Olivia chuckled as the blonde exited the bathroom, oblivious to the bath water that dotted her skirt. She was lucky the attorney had stopped her massage when she did, otherwise she wasn't sure she could have held off pulling Alex into the tub with her, despite the consequences to her ankle. She finished with her nightly routine, although it did take a bit longer than usual, and grabbed her crutch with some hostility, limping back toward the bedroom.

Just as she had expected, Alex had already turned the bed back, and laid a t-shirt and sleeping pants out for her. The blonde peered over at her from the opposite side of the bed, where she was fiddling with her phone. "Liv, my alarm won't disturb you, will it?"

Olivia shrugged onto the bed, leaning her crutch against the bedside table. "Not at all. I plan on being appropriately drugged through the night." She let the towel fall from her shoulders and felt Alex's eyes immediately focus on her breasts, smiling as she felt the bed dip with the attorney's slight weight as she crawled over behind her, running her hands over her back before helping her pull on her t-shirt. Olivia slipped on the pants and leaned back into bed, sighing as her head hit the desired pillow.

Alex leaned over her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, but Olivia grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her in for a longer, more intimate kiss. "Thank you," she said, finally pulling her lips away.

"Stop saying that," Alex teased. "I want to be here with you." She was the one that had dragged Olivia skating in the first place, but that wasn't her motive for wanting to stay. She had never seen the detective so physically vulnerable, and she secretly loved playing her caretaker. For a couple of days, at least. She nodded towards the bedside table, where a mild pain pill lay next to a cup of water. "Take that," she said, moving down to the end of the bed, where she moved a pillow underneath the detective's ankle before slipping the comforter over her legs.

Olivia smiled up at the attorney, but wasn't pleased to see her still waltzing around in her blouse and skirt. "Alex, how much work do you have left to do?"

The blonde tossed a hand in the air and shook her head. "Not that much." Olivia could tell she was lying, that the attorney probably had a ton to do before court in the morning.

"Do it here," she said, patting the bed next to her. "Get comfortable." She preempted her girlfriend's next words. "You won't disturb me," she said, reaching a hand up to her. "Just come be next to me."

Alex couldn't resist it when Olivia asked her so sweetly. "Okay," she said with a smile. "I'll go get my computer and snuggle up next to you. Anything for my handsome invalid." Olivia rolled her eyes, but wiggled closer to the edge of the bed to give Alex a space on the mattress. She allowed herself to close her eyes and drift into a half-asleep trance as she listened to Alex getting her things together. She smiled when she felt the bed dip beside her and Alex began burrowing under the covers. Olivia reached for one of her lover's hands, and when she noticed how cold her fingers were, she tried to warm them up.

"Don't work too late, okay? You need sleep," Olivia said, her words slightly distorted as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"I can sleep when I'm dead."

"Just humor me, okay? Besides, if I have to rest when I don't want to, so do you."

The ADA shifted partially on to her side, balancing her laptop on her knees as she bent down to kiss Olivia's forehead. "All right. Just a few minutes, and then both of us can sleep." Inwardly, Alex smirked. She had lots of plans for the following day, and none of them involved sleep. Alex wanted Olivia well-rested for everything she had in store, because she was going to distract the detective from her injury in all kinds of creative, pleasurable ways.

. . .

When Olivia woke up the next day, it was past noon and the apartment smelled good. "Alex?" she called out, rubbing her eyes to clear her vision and sitting up in bed. "Are you home, sweetie?"

"Coming!" Alex's familiar voice called out from the kitchen. Olivia knew that Alex didn't like shouting inside (discounting work arguments), and preferred that the participants of all conversations were at least in the same room. A few seconds later, she arrived in the bedroom and headed for the foot of the mattress, pulling back the covers to check Olivia's ankle.

"Hey! I was using those! I'm cold now..." Olivia whined, but to no avail.

"I'm home for the rest of the day, so I think we should stack some pillows under your ankle and ice it for a while. I'll keep you company so you won't get bored."

"Alex, it's cold. The last thing I want to do is put a bag of ice on my ankle." Olivia recognized the petulance in her voice, but the thought that she had to spend the day feeling absolutely useless wasn't exactly making her a joy to be around.

"Trust me," Alex said, leaning over and giving her a kiss. "I promise you I'll keep you warm." Her lips curled into a sexy smile, and she leaned back up, confident that the tone in her voice ha piqued the detective's curiosity. She turned, walking back towards the kitchen. "I made you soup," she said over her shoulder, masking her grin as she left the room, imagining the frown that had replaced Olivia's curious smile. She had made soup, but that wasn't what she had in mind to keep her girlfriend warm. Not by any means.

Olivia's smile waned as the blonde walked away. She knew Alex was simply trying to take care of her the best way she knew how, but soup was the last thing she wanted. If she had a full day to wile away with the attorney, she didn't want to spend it icing her ankle and sipping broth from a bowl. She sighed and reached over to her bedside table, reluctantly bypassing the top drawer where she kept her her toys readily accessible, and instead opened the second, pulling out the dogeared novel that she had abandoned the week before.

She was just beginning to remember why she'd neglected the book in the first place when she heard footsteps padding down the hallway. She looked up with a ready, placating smile, but her lower lip dropped open, and something like a squeak of surprise and pleasure sounded from her throat.

Alex stood in front of her with the expected bag of ice, but she had stripped down to a green lace bra and some very thin matching panties that left little to the imagination. "I suggest you follow the doctor's orders," the blonde said with a grin.

"Um - uh... o-okay..." Olivia stuttered, sounding nothing like the tough, badass detective she was supposed to be. The sight of Alex in lingerie was delicious, but she knew that the sight of Alex in nothing would be even better. If she played her cards right, hopefully that moment would come sooner rather than later.

Alex winked as Olivia realized why she had decided to stay home today, enjoying her girlfriend's stammers and uncertainty. Even if she was a little taken aback, Olivia suddenly became eager to please, abandoning her difficult attitude in favor of obedience. She kicked the blankets out of the way with her good foot and readily held up her ankle, allowing Alex to prop it with a free pillow and drape the bag of ice over it. Olivia hissed at the sudden chill, but the rest of her body felt uncomfortably warm. Obviously, Alex had succeeded in raising her temperature.

"You look beautiful," Olivia said hungrily, hoping that if she showed a little appreciation, Alex might be tempted to show even more skin. "I love you in green... Actually, I take that back. I love you in nothing."

Once she was finished fussing over the detective's ankle, Alex let her hands trail up along Olivia's calf, stroking the side of her knee. Her fingers were still cold, but they wouldn't stay that way for long if they kept in contact with the brunette's flushed, heated skin. "I told you I would make your day off as painless as possible," she purred, settling down on the bed beside her now willing captive.

The sight of Alex crawling up towards her was enough to send a gale of heat through her, despite the numbing coldness of the ice on her ankle. The attorney gave her a demure smile as she lifted one leg over Olivia's lap, straddling her, but careful not to put any weight on her legs. "See something you like?" Alex asked, repeating the detective's own words from the night before.

"I see a lot that I like," Olivia whispered, unable to command her voice. "There's a lot that I like, though, that I can't see," she continued with a hopeful raise of her eyebrow. She leaned forward a little, hoping to connect with the top of a pale breast, which spilled out of the lacy fabric, but she felt a gentle but firm hand in her hair pull her back.

"No, no, Detective," Alex said with a coy shake of her head. "We don't want you over exerting yourself today." She pressed the brunette back into the pillows and let a finger trail down her arm. "You have to take it easy today." She let her strokes brush the sides of Olivia's torso, running just underneath the white tank top she wore, pleased to feel the skin heating underneath her touch.

"I don't think you're going to make that easy," Olivia said, her breath escalating with the movement of Alex's fingers. The attorney leaned back just a little, placing her hands back on the outside of tank top and and letting her thumbs brush the detective's hardening nipples over the thin fabric. "I think you're enjoying yourself," Olivia said, her breath hitching.

Alex helped Olivia to sit up, tugging on the hem of her top and pulling it over her head. "How could I not? I get to spend the day taking care of a gorgeous brunette and attending to her every need." The stress on the word 'every' made the heat between Olivia's legs pulse. Alex was taking her time now, but Olivia had no doubt that she intended to make up for it later. "Enjoyment is an understatement."

Once Olivia was free of her shirt, Alex's eyes trailed up along the detective's perfectly flat stomach, lingering on her rapidly hardening nipples. She couldn't stop herself from reaching out and cupping Olivia's breasts with both hands, unable to resist such a tempting prize. "You're not the only one enjoying this," Olivia said as Alex pinched one of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. "I wouldn't call this 'taking it easy', though." The attorney decided to prevent any further backtalk by capturing Olivia's lips in a deep kiss that was obviously meant to excite instead of comfort.

It was difficult for Olivia to let Alex take the lead, but with her injury, she couldn't just flip the slender woman over and take back control. If she was going to have any chance at regaining some ground and hurrying Alex past the 'teasing' stage, she would need to use a subtler approach. "So beautiful," Olivia murmured into another one of Alex's kisses, using her hands to stroke the ADA's deliciously bare thighs. Her fingers traveled up to caress one of her girlfriend's hips, toying with the strap of her panties and starting a light massage of her lower back. If Alex didn't want to take off her lingerie, Olivia would just have to touch her through it.

"You need to learn some patience," Alex said, but she didn't remove Olivia's hand, and the detective took that as a good sign. Before she could respond, Alex gave her breasts another firm squeeze, completely scattering her thoughts.

"And you have an unfair advantage." Olivia's protests had nothing to do with her injury, however. How was she supposed to be patient when Alex knew just how to make her body burn with desire? Alex had memorized all of her sensitive spots, and she knew just the right words to whisper in Olivia's ear. "Please let me...?" she whispered, removing her hand from Alex's hip and cupping it boldly between her legs. She allowed herself a small moment to relish her victory when Alex's hips shifted, pushing against her. But then she pulled away again.

"Not yet."

Olivia's pout wasn't feigned, but very real, felt from a place deep below her pelvis. "I thought you said today was about me?" she asked, her frown lines deepening as Alex's fingers left her breasts.

"It is about you," the attorney said, moving her head down to Olivia's neck, suckling softly on the vulnerable flesh. She moved her lips to an ear lobe, whispering, "It's about helping you relax," before biting gently and enjoying the shiver that ran through the prone body beneath her. Her mouth traced over the prominent collarbone, her tongue dipping into the hollow at the detective's neck. "You're always so pressured." She captured Olivia's lips once again, enjoying the sweet taste of her tongue. "Always so in control."

Olivia caught the glint in the blue eyes that peered up at her as Alex moved downwards, catching a nipple with her tongue, smiling as she swirled it to hardness. The detective dipped her head back, the light flicks against her just enough to excite the swollen bud. "Alex..." she breathed, reaching a hand up to her opposite breast, eager to stimulate it just as much as the one that the attorney was so diligently working. Thin fingers reached up and captured her hand, pressing it firmly back against the bed.

"No," Alex breathed, finally letting her mouth clamp onto the tortured nipple. She waited until the detective could arch into her no more without shifting her position, and abdicated her hold, letting the cool air juxtapose with the heat of her mouth as she moved to the opposite breast. "No rush," she said, peering up at her girlfriend, whose head had just made it back to an upright position, her eyes glazed over with a relaxed desire. "Close your eyes. Just enjoy the slowness, baby." Her touch was met with a moan, and she turned her attention to the dark nipple in front of her, coaxing it to stiffness with the consistent, slow pressure of her tongue. She chanced a look at the detective, pleased to see that her breathing, though deep and heavy, had lengthened somewhat, and her face was slack with a calmness that she rarely carried during their usual lovemaking.

She traced the valley between Olivia's breasts with her tongue, allowing her hands to leave a goose bumped trail behind her as she made her way slowly over the taut stomach, muscles rippling under her fingers, towards the pants that sat loosely below the toned waist. Olivia raised her hips as much as her position could allow, hoping to invite the attorney to slip her fingers underneath the pajama pants, which were now acting as a barrier that she desperately wanted to rid herself of.

Alex knew what Olivia wanted, but she had no intention of ending her lover's suffering any time soon. She wanted to build Olivia up so that when she finally released, it would completely drain her and allow her to rest and recover. "That's it," the attorney said encouragingly, resting her chin on Olivia's chest as she looked up into warm, hungry brown eyes. "Relax and let me take care of you."

Olivia tried to enjoy the slow burn, but the feelings that Alex was evoking in her were unbearable. "Alex... please, sweetheart..." Her hips bucked again, and she whimpered as her lover's fingers grazed unbearably close to her center. She tried to shift nearer, but the angle caused her ankle to move, and she hissed with pain. "Ow! Shit!"

After a brief moment of panic, the ADA checked on Olivia's ankle, repositioning the ice pack more firmly around the injury. "Are you all right?" she asked, forgetting the fact that Olivia was almost naked and she was in lingerie. Olivia nodded, her eyes slightly watery from the sudden, sharp pain, but it was already beginning to recede. "See, I told you to hold still and let me have my way." The statement was really more of an unspoken question, and Olivia knew what Alex was trying to ask: did she feel well enough to continue?

"I'll hold still, just don't stop touching me," the brunette begged. The pain had cooled her passion for a moment, but thinking about all of the things Alex had done for her already, and imagining all the things that she had promised to do, made her forget about her ankle as the throbbing eased.

"I know this isn't easy for you, baby," Alex crooned, repositioning herself over Olivia and making sure to keep well away from her injured foot. "It's hard to give up control, especially when you want me so much. But I promise to make every moment worth it. All you need to do is stay still. I'll tare care of you." Trying to cheer her lover up, the attorney reached around and undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall onto Olivia's abdomen. The sight of Alex in nothing but her panties made the last of the pain go away, and Olivia had to grip the sheets to keep from reaching out and touching the gorgeous woman in front of her.

Alex knew her reward had its desired effect by the widening of Olivia's eyes, and she leaned over her, letting her own nipples brush lightly against the detective's hardened ones. The attorney had to hold back her own sharp intake of breath as the combination of the cool air and the feel of Olivia's breasts against her own sent a pang between her legs, moistening the soft patch of fabric there. She had to stay focused; she so rarely got the opportunity to tease the detective, and she wanted to show the brunette just how out of body it could be.

She let her fingers move behind Olivia's neck, slowly kneading the tension she found there and letting her hand work a particularly sensitive spot. Her girlfriends head lolled forward at the pampering, burying herself in the attorney's bare chest.

"Alex..." she whispered, her tone not of the sweet desperation of the moment before, but of a beginning tranquility that at least let the attorney know she was doing something right. She continued her movements, letting her fingers fan out across the detective's broad, strong shoulders, circling her thumbs right below where her collarbone and shoulder met. After a few moments, Olivia lifted her head, eyes glazed, but could only meet the blue gaze briefly before turning back to the bare breasts featured in front of her. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, and Alex could see her mentally processing her next request.

"Alex, may I?" she asked. "Let me touch you?"

She lifted the detective's hands to her lips, kissing her knuckles before placing them against her chest, sighing softly as Olivia demonstrated that although her leg may have been injured, her fingers were still very much in mint condition. Alex refrained from moving her own hands back to the detective's breasts in response, and instead kept them moving gently up and down the muscular arms. She wanted Olivia to focus on one sensation at a time. Feeling her own nipples become more sensitive to the brunette's kneading touch, she reached down and pulled the hands gently away, guiding them back to their repose against the sheets. "Will that quiet you down for a bit?" she asked with a smile.

Olivia sighed as she realized that the privilege of touching Alex was over, at least for the time being. Normally, she would have put up a fight, nipping and pinching the attorney back into submission, but she had to admit, the calm washing over her body, even if not necessarily to her center, felt good. She nodded, leaning back as Alex once again rewarded her with a kiss.

"That's my handsome girl," said Alex, stroking Olivia's sides soothingly. "You'll be glad you listened to me later." She enjoyed the way that the brunette shifted and wiggled under her touch. Olivia so rarely allowed herself to be vulnerable, and Alex was touched that her lover had placed so much trust in her. Her body wanted release, but she trusted Alex to take her there in her own time.

As Olivia remained lying down on the bed, Alex lowered her mouth to the detective's collarbone, sucking the skin there until she had left a clear red mark. Ever so slowly, she began a string of kisses across Olivia's chest and shoulders, pleased with the low groans and soft whimpers that she was able to coax from her girlfriend. It wasn't easy to remain passive under Alex's skillful, targeted attentions. When the attorney's lips closed around her right nipple, Olivia's hips rose off the bed, trying to find purchase against Alex's thigh. She let her eyes drift shut in an effort to relax and submit again even though she enjoyed watching Alex make love to her.

"That's it," Alex murmured, her chin resting between Olivia's breasts, which were rising and falling quickly with each breath even though she was trying to remain calm. "I see how hard you're trying to be good. Just let me take you there." Knowing that neither of them could bear this slow pace for much longer, Alex let her fingers skate over Olivia's inner thighs, pleased when her lover's breath hitched.

Instead of pleading for more or trying to take control of the situation, Olivia surrendered and let Alex's fingers explore at their own pace, tracing tormenting patterns over the material of her panties. All she allowed herself to say was, "Alex..."

Alex decided that her mission had been mostly successful. She had managed to take Olivia's mind off of her injury and drive her to distraction with only one or two small bumps along the way. Her girlfriend deserved some more attention. Slowly, the ADA peeled away Olivia's underwear, making sure to be extra careful as they cleared Olivia's swollen ankle. She didn't want to cause any more discomfort, not when Olivia was so desperate for her.

Alex took the liberty of repositioning Olivia's ankle, gently moving it outward a little on the pillows, just so that she would have better access to the detective's bared center when she needed it. She settled the ice gently back into the ankle, flitting her eyes upwards. "That okay?" she asked, wanting her girlfriend as comfortable as possible for their next round.

Olivia hissed as the coldness of the ice came in contact with her skin again, but she nodded. "More than okay," she breathed, the cool air providing a desirable juxtaposition against the wet heat radiating from her core. She wanted Alex's fingers back on her, but they seemed content to trail slowly up the tops of her legs, over her shins, circling her knees, and moving up the sides of her hips, never nearing the very spot she wanted them. Now more than familiar with the attorney's technique, she lay her head back against the pillows, allowing Alex's fingers to traverse over her body, coaxing the cells to excitement and leaving a trail of anticipatory goosebumps in her wake.

Each time the hands drifted closer to her inner thighs, she would automatically tense her muscles, tacitly pleading for an empathetic touch against the pleasurable ache pulsing from her center. "Olivia, relax your legs," came Alex's voice. "Just feel my touch, don't try to guide it." the last thing she needed was for the detective to pull a muscle. The body beneath her inhaled heavily, then slowly exhaled,her body sinking into the mattress. "Good," Alex said, leaning over and rewarding her with a nip to her hip bone. Olivia shifted slightly under the attorney's teeth, but eased back inwardly with a sigh.

Alex dipped further, placing a kiss just atop the small patch of curls at Olivia's center, smiling as the detective breathed her name. Another sigh as she moved her lips down to the sensitive flesh of the brunette's inner thighs, and the attorney took her time, nibbling leisurely. Olivia's stomach moved in and out with the continued caress of Alex's tongue as she tried to keep the rest of her body still. She was becoming increasingly wet, and had half a mind to reach down and reward herself with her own fingers, but she knew the blonde's touch would feel a thousand times better. That is, if she ever earned it.

Little did she know, Alex was fighting a similar battle trying to restrain her own desire. She wanted nothing more than to lap up the juices that glistened at Olivia's opening, but she stayed her course, keeping her lips relegated to the soft flesh of her inner thighs while letting her fingers roam over increasingly flushed skin. "You smell so good," she whispered, unable to keep the words from slipping through her lips as she continued her relaxing torture.

Olivia moaned, her voice breathless in response. "Don't you want to taste me?" Alex took a moment to peer up at her girlfriend's face, savoring the utter vulnerability that she so rarely saw there.

"You know I do," she said, and her voice was low and hungry. "You know how much I love doing this. Just trying to make the moment last."

"It can't last if you don't even start," Olivia pouted.

Instead of being angry at her pushiness, Alex was amused. The detective rarely complained or pleaded, so this was a unique situation for both of them. 'You're lucky you're so irresistible, Olivia Benson,' Alex thought, but her mouth didn't bother forming the words. She chose to respond by letting her tongue sweep through Olivia's folds, burrowing between her lips and hitting as many sensitive spots as possible. The ADA avoided putting too much pressure in any one place, wanting to stimulate every single one of Olivia's nerves before she set about giving her relief.

Using her mouth on Olivia was one of Alex's favorite things to do, and strangely, it was difficult for her to put Olivia first when they were in this position. It took all of Alex's willpower to keep the strokes of her tongue slow. She didn't want to ratchet up Olivia's desire too quickly. Nothing in the world was going to make her rush this. She felt Olivia's fingers cup the back of her head and thought about chastising her, but the detective didn't try to direct her attention. Instead, she seemed to be holding on for dear life. It was a subtle but important difference.

Olivia groaned deep in her throat, the muscles of her abdomen flexing and twitching as Alex moved up to her neglected clitoris, teasing the hard point with light flicks, but refusing to give her detective the pressure she craved. "Sweetie, please... I - I want you to suck me..." she stammered, too aroused to be embarrassed by the need in her voice.

Alex pulled her mouth a few centimeters away and laughed softly, staring up along Olivia's poor, straining body. She knew exactly what Olivia liked. At first it had surprised her, since she preferred variety above most other things when she was on the receiving end of oral sex, but Olivia was different. Nothing made the brunette come faster than warm lips wrapped firmly around her clit and a feather light tongue teasing the tip. But that wasn't how Alex wanted things to happen this time. She so rarely got to explore Olivia fully with her mouth, since the detective usually liked to be in control, and she wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

Rather than follow her girlfriend's directions, she moved her tongue deftly down her folds, delving into her core with a moan that she was unable to hold back. She loved Olivia's taste, and craved the opportunity to use her mouth on her. The heat that met her tongue was almost overpowering, and she reached further into the detective, probing as far as she could.

Olivia hissed at the touch, and her legs unintentionally tensed, sending pain shooting towards her ankle, but that was the last thing on her mind. She attempted to shift her hips, guiding her lover's tongue upwards, but she knew that wasn't what Alex had intended. Instead, she struggled to stay still, shuddering as the attorney's tongue moved inside her, twirling slightly before resuming its ministrations against her folds. Olivia exhaled heavily, using the brief pause as a time to steady her breath, but also to clasp a hand behind the blonde head between her legs.

Although Alex normally craved the feel of Olivia's hand in her hair, and a well-timed tug usually made her work her tongue that much harder, she reached around her neck and placed the detective's hands squarely back onto the bed. "I know it's hard, baby, but keep those there." She secretly smiled as the directions that she was normally made to follow rolled easily off her lips, and she pressed her mouth back against the detective's swollen center, letting her tongue to retrace the glistening folds. Olivia was close to the edge, Alex could see the muscles rippling across her stomach, but she wanted to draw the brunette's pleasure out a little further.

Olivia moaned into the touch. It was one thing to have Alex's mouth on her when she was able to command the speed of her tongue, but to simply lie against the bed, completely helpless to further her own gratification, was a completely new feeling, and one that was pushing her towards a new plateau of enjoyment. "Alex, you feel so good," she muttered, having given up trying to increase Alex's pace. The attorney would take her to the edge when she was ready, and not a moment before. Until that moment came, she would simply have to enjoy the ride.

Alex could feel Olivia coaching herself back to relaxation, attempting to let every part of her go, and instead focus solely on the feeling between her legs. Her breathing, which was already deep and heavy, lengthened even more, and Alex decided to reward her lover's more relaxed state by suckling the hard bud above her entrance. She flicked it first with her tongue, preparing the detective for her touch, and then clamped her lips around it, drawing it into her mouth. She kept her eyes on the rest of Olivia's body, watching as her stomach clenched for a moment and the insides of her thighs shivered. She kept her pressure light, just wrapping her lips around the swollen bundle of nerves, allowing the brunette to adapt to the new touch.

Since she was helpless to do anything but submit to Alex's torture, Olivia could only express her approval of this new touch with her words. "Sweetheart, that's... yesss, so good... Love it when you - take me in -" Since Olivia was just showing her appreciation and not trying to run the show, Alex accepted the sudden outburst as a compliment and pulled harder at the bundle between her lips, swirling her tongue in circles over the tip. Aside from the pressure that came with being sucked, the circular motion was one of Olivia's favorite strokes. Her hips began to twitch involuntarily, and Alex placed both hands on the detective's abdomen, helping her stay in place. It aroused her beyond belief to see Olivia like this, so sweet and compliant beneath her, unable to do anything but accept her touch.

Struck with a sudden desire to push Olivia even further, Alex slowed the movements of her mouth and tongue to a stand-still. It was difficult to stop, she enjoyed pleasuring Olivia almost as much as the detective did herself, but the promise of seeing Olivia's dark eyes filled with love, passion, and desire eclipsed all other needs. As she had planned, Olivia forced her eyes open and tilted her chin down just enough to look at Alex. "W-why did you stop? Please..." Olivia was so disappointed and confused that it was almost sweet.

"I want you to watch me," Alex said, her breath skating over Olivia's sensitive folds, but compared to the heavy attention she had been receiving moments ago, it was nothing. "Watch me love you."

"Anything... anything, just please - keep touching me..."

Once she was certain that she had Olivia's full attention, Alex's head dipped forward and she took the detective's clitoris back into her mouth, pulling even harder this time and coaxing a fresh flood of wetness from deep inside of her lover. The attorney pressed both of her thumbs just above her tongue, pulling back the protective hood that shielded the hard little bud and making it protrude even further into her mouth. She kept her eyes trained up on Olivia's face, making sure she never looked away. Whenever Olivia's eyes threatened to close, Alex stopped sucking, and the mistake was quickly corrected.

Keeping her hands tangled in the sheets and being forced to watch as Alex's wicked tongue toyed with her was almost too much to bear, but Olivia knew there was no way she could finish now without Alex's help. She was too far gone to even consider it. She would just have to try and survive whatever Alex chose to give her until the ADA finally decided to help her over the edge.

The patch of fabric between Alex's thighs was wet with her own anticipation as she continued to ease Olivia closer to climax. She knew that the detective wasn't used to controlling her body like this. In fact, it was usually Alex's body that was being controlled in such a manner. Simply knowing that she could put the brunette in such a vulnerable, needy state was enthralling, and she wanted to prolong it for as long as she could.

She flicked the hardened bud between her lips once more, but moved her fingertips back down along the soft folds, letting the fingers of one hand retrace the wetness she found there. Making sure Olivia's eyes were still on her, she inserted a lone finger into the detective's heat, sliding inside easily. Olivia let out a frustrated sigh at the loss of contact at her clit. Alex wasn't filling her nearly enough. "Alex," she breathed. "More, please."

"Shh," the attorney responded, nipping the inside of a shivering thigh. "Feel me inside you." She let her finger circle slightly, rubbing the detective's inner walls before inserting another finger. "I want you to feel me as I fill you."

Olivia was certainly feeling her. In fact, she was afraid she was feeling too much. If Alex didn't allow her some release soon, she would surely pass out from her unmet need. She kept her eyes on the blue gaze below her as the attorney inserted another finger. It slid in easily, but the fullness inside her caused the detective to let out a low moan. The sound only grew louder as Alex's hand began a slow rocking motion, filling her again and again.

"I love feeling you around me," Alex whispered, her mouth moving dangerously close to the neglected bud above Olivia's opening.

"Oh, God, Alex..." the brunette moaned, her chest heaving as the attorney's fingers upped their pace.

"You know what I like even more?" she asked innocently, her fingers beginning to curl forward.

A quip was ready on Olivia's tongue, but she thought better of it, knowing that at the present moment, her girlfriend simply owned her. "What do you like?" she deferred, her legs quivering even as she tried to lessen her movement. She exuded another forceful exhale as Alex's tongue ran over the tops of her folds.

"I love tasting you as you come for me," she whispered, her eyes still locked on Olivia's as she wrapped her mouth around her lover's most sensitive spot once more.

Olivia tried to hold back, she really did, but it was impossible to resist the skillful fingers and tongue that so expertly manipulated her. Alex had pushed her beyond the breaking point, and it was all she could do to keep her eyes open as her tight inner walls trembled, clutching at her lover's curling fingers. The attorney didn't slow the movement of her hand or lessen the pull of her mouth, extending Olivia's orgasm for what seemed like an eternity. Even as she began coming down, the detective's body continued to twitch and buck with violent aftershocks, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to take in air.

"Alex -" Olivia's mouth couldn't seem to form any words except for her lover's name. It was all right, though. The ADA deserved the praise. "Alex..."

Instead of stopping to congratulate herself on a job well done, Alex resumed the steady rocking motion of her hand. She moved her mouth away, not wanting to overstimulate her still sensitive girlfriend, but increased the pace of her thrusts. Olivia rarely let Alex take control long enough to give her multiple orgasms, usually because she got impatient and wanted her turn in the more 'active' role. Not this time. Now that Alex had Olivia in the palm of her hand, literally, she didn't want to let her go just yet.

"You're not getting off that easily. I'm not finished with you," Alex whispered from where her cheek rested against Olivia's thigh. The detective let out a soft sob as she realized that the ADA had no intention of stopping. She supposed it was payback for all the times she had continued even after Alex claimed she was spent. Proving her lover wrong was one of Olivia's favorite things to do, but now she wasn't quite so sure of herself.

"Jesus, Alex," she said, now unable to keep her eyes locked onto the purposeful gaze in front of her. Her body was leaning over the edge once again, and she was almost frightened of letting go again, not sure she could control her muscles through another ravishing orgasm.

The attorney thrust further into her, and let her thumb circle against the detective's still recovering nerves, and Olivia felt as if she was swimming through her own body, feeling every nerve clench as an unspeakable wave of pleasure washed through her, coating Alex's curling fingers. This time her sob was real, and her chest shuddered with uneven breaths as she worked to open her eyes.

For a brief moment Alex thought she had taken her recovery game too far, and she waited, her fingers unmoving inside the detective, until Olivia finally looked down at her, a wistful expression on her face. "Liv?" she asked, checking in as she pulled her fingers gently out, careful not to brush the extremely sensitive bud that still throbbed with the effects of her girlfriend's second orgasm. "Liv?" she tried again.

"Hmm?" Olivia asked, almost absentmindedly, still trying to focus on the beautiful blonde that beamed up at her. Alex smiled, crawling back up towards the brunette's lips and capturing them with her own as she settled down on the taut stomach. She pulled back and saw a hunger in the detective's brown eyes, her lust seemingly fully rekindled, and Alex cocked her head. "More?" she asked with a wicked grin, already sliding her fingers down Olivia's torso.

The brunette had other plans. Unresponsive to the question, she moved a hand down to cup Alex's sex through her severely damp panties. "More," she said, a gleam in her eye.

Even though she had wanted this exploration to focus solely on Olivia, Alex couldn't deny the fact that her body was humming with need. The way Olivia's fingers skimmed over her through the fabric of her underwear was her undoing. She quickly shimmied out of them, tossing them behind her and urging Olivia's hand back between her legs. "All right, since you've been so good for me today. But don't move and let me do all the work." Olivia frowned and started to protest, but Alex pressed another quick kiss to her mouth, silencing her. "You're injured. I promise that you can make it up to me with the most athletic sex you can manage once your ankle is back in working condition."

Realizing that her body was still basically a pile of mush from Alex's thorough ravishing, Olivia decided to let the attorney have her way... again. However, in the back of her mind, she couldn't resist plotting some payback. "Deal," she said, "but when I'm up to it, you are mine, Cabot."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Alex said, wasting no time as she angled her hips above Olivia's hand and slid herself down onto the detective's fingers. Normally, she needed to be eased into penetration, but making love to Olivia had aroused her enough to make the entrance easy. "Just two, dear heart," she said, rising up a little when her lover brought a third finger to her entrance. "I want to be able to really ride you..."

Surprisingly, it was Olivia who groaned as Alex moved back down, enjoying the way that the ADA's inner muscles pulled greedily at her fingers, trying to take them even further in.

The sound of Olivia's clear enjoyment at being inside of her made Alex's muscles pull even tighter around the expert fingers, and she dipped her head to her chest for a moment. She loved when Olivia penetrated her. In addition to the obvious pleasure it brought her, she also felt utterly safe, strengthened by their physical connection. She let out a slight moan before remembering her earlier instructions to her girlfriend, and she followed her own rules by lifting her head and meeting her gaze.

Olivia tried to keep her eyes locked onto the increasingly bright eyes above her, but she couldn't help but let her eyes roam over the blonde's breasts, which hung over her, the tiny pink buds begging for attention. She let her free hand move up, kneading the left breast roughly before rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Alex hissed through clenched teeth as she continued her rhythm over Olivia's fingers, her walls clenching with every downward motion of her hips.

At this point, Alex felt like she could say atop her detective for hours, but she knew the gorgeous woman beneath her did need some actual rest and recovery time. She rode her lover's hand harder, and Olivia, sensing her eagerness, quickly curled her fingers towards the soft, spongy part of her, and the blonde bucked forward at the new sensation. "Olivia, touch me," she said, her voice a quiet command as she guided the brunette's hand down to her throbbing clit.

Olivia wasn't sure she wanted Alex's pleasure to end so quickly, but she obeyed, circling the attorney's hard bundle lightly at first, but increasing her pressure as Alex bowed backwards, arching her back so that Olivia's fingers hit at just the right angle. She let out an agonizingly slow moan as her lover put pressure on a particularly sensitive spot inside of her, coaxing a shuddering orgasm from her straining body. The blonde's head bowed forward, resting gently on Olivia's chest as the last of her shudders abated and her muscles loosened around the fingers inside her.

"Hey, gorgeous, how are you feeling?" the detective asked, keeping her hand still inside of her lover's warmth.

"Mmm..." Alex groaned. "I think I should be asking you that, stud." Olivia blushed at the cute name, not feeling that she had really done much of anything, but she was happy that Alex was happy. "You're the injured one. How's your ankle?"

Olivia's eyebrows lifted in surprise. She had been so consumed with their lovemaking that she had completely forgotten about her sprained ankle. "It's fine, I guess. I forgot about it sometime between the first and second orgasm..." she joked.

"Then my work is done." Alex carefully rolled off to one side, not wanting to squish her girlfriend and injure her further now that her pain and discomfort was mostly gone. She shuddered as Olivia pulled out of her, but the loss was eased when she felt herself enveloped in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Alex... I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. You know just how to take care of me."

"Well, someone has to," Alex quipped. "You certainly don't look after yourself."

Olivia looked over at her, playing what she knew was her trump card, at least until her ankle healed. "If I recall correctly, it was your idea to go ice skating."

Alex nuzzled closer into her girlfriend's neck, letting her lips softly graze her skin. "Well who knew you'd be so uncoordinated on ice? You can chase down criminals and command a weapon with ease, yet the presence of a mere ten-year-old skating past you is enough to bring you down?"

"Hey, the kid was flying. He caught me off guard." She smiled as Alex ran a finger across her chest.

"I made you lunch," the attorney offered. "Want some?"

"Is it really soup?"

"Yes, it is," Alex said, leaning onto her elbow and resting her head in her hand. "I may not be your average caretaker, but I know that soup is the quintessential healing food." She rose to her knees and leaned over the detective, giving her a kiss. "Want me to help you get dressed?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "No. If anything, I only want you to help undress me from now on."

Alex shook her head. "Here, let me help you," she said, reaching around for the brunette's discarded pants. She felt a distinct slap to her bare bottom, and gave a surprised yelp before turning and facing Olivia, who gave her a devilish smile.

"I said no, Pet. I can handle it."

Alex raised an eyebrow, choosing to ignore the quick shiver of pleasure that shot down her spine, at least for the time being.

Olivia smiled. "Why don't you let me enjoy being a naked and well-satisfied woman for a while, huh? Be a good girl and go get me that soup. I bet it's already cold."

Muttering something about overcompensating, Alex padded out of the room on bare feet, equally naked and also equally unwilling to get dressed again. The superior tone Olivia was taking with her was amusing, if only because the detective had been completely at her mercy just a few minutes ago. Alex paused at the door, giving Olivia one last glimpse of her retreating form as she headed for the kitchen. She suspected that her injured girlfriend appreciated the view.

Once she got to the kitchen, Alex hurried to re-heat the soup on the stove and fix Olivia something to drink. Thinking even further ahead, she grabbed a fresh ice pack from the freezer for Olivia's ankle. It might not be hurting now, but Alex was sure that her lover would do something silly like try and stand up eventually, and she thought it better to be safe than sorry.

As she poured Olivia's now warm soup into a bowl and rummaged through the silverware drawer for a spoon, Alex heard her cell phone ring. "Alex, is that -?" Olivia called out from the bedroom.

"Mine! Hold on, I'll get it." The attorney followed the noise into the living room where she had left her purse and pulled out her phone, checking the screen. Elliot Stabler's name flashed across the display, and Alex answered. She wasn't technically off work, after all, even if she was wandering around her apartment naked during the day. "Cabot."

"Hey, Alex. How's my partner doing?" Elliot asked, sounding a little concerned but not overly worried.

"Liv is holding up all right. She slept late this morning, but she got a little more active during the afternoon. Do you want to know because you feel sorry for her, or are you trying to estimate how many weeks you and the rest of the boys get to slack off on your paperwork?"

"Hey, that's Munch, not me," Elliot protested. "So, are you taking good care of her?"

Alex smiled through the flush that rushed through to her cheeks as she glanced down at her naked body, her nipples still firm from the cool air. "In my own way," she answered. A rustling sounded from the bedroom, followed by the clunk of a crutch as it hit the floor and ending with an inspired curse from her girlfriend. "But if she doesn't start following my directions I may have to sprain her other ankle."

Elliot laughed. "Liv doesn't make the best patient, but I'm sure you'll find a way. Glad you're there for her, Cabot."

Another rustle from the bedroom caught her attention, and she heard a soft voice call for her. "Alex? I need you."

The ADA smiled into the phone. "I'm glad I'm here, too," she said, beginning to walk back towards the bedroom. "Listen, Elliot, my patient is beckoning. Thanks for calling, okay?" As they said their goodbyes, she walked into the bedroom, eliciting a pitied smile at the glimpse of the brunette, now dressed, but staring longingly at her crutches, which had slid away from their perch on the bedside table and ended up a a few feet away from her.

"They should really make these things easier to handle," Olivia said, directing her frustration towards the inanimate objects that lay just out of her reach.

Alex chuckled and picked them up, handing them over to her. "Someone should make you easier to handle, too."

Olivia placed the crutches underneath her arms and eased up onto her good ankle, placing her eyes level with her girlfriend's. "I think that's your job," she said, leaning over as much as she could to place a light kiss on the smiling lips in front of her. "Thank you for being here with me. This is the best recovery time I've ever had."

Alex felt the brunette's gaze run quickly over her body, leaving a trail of goose bumps across her skin, even without having to touch her. "It better be," she answered with a wink, following Olivia's slow gait towards the kitchen.


End file.
